Deliverance
by EsperChild
Summary: Second chapter is up! Quatre is an aspiring singer with suicidal tendencies. Can the cast of Gravitation and Trowa show him the way of love? 2x1 4x3 5xC YxS
1. Default Chapter

  


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gundam Wing and/or its characters. ::cries:: They belong to

someone else. However, this story is entirely mine, and the character Celeste belongs to me. But other

then that please enjoy!!

  


Gundam Wing

  


Deliverance

  


Prologue

  


Darkness loomed from beyond the glass. The day had just given way to evening and all

lingering light turned to artificial radiance. Rain fell gently and seemed to beat against the window with

ignorant understanding of those who felt most vulnerable when the moon did not shine. The only sound

heard was a soft thud of wetness upon the glass. Why is it when rain seems to come and the sun has

lost it's shimmer, it brings not only darkness, but sadness and dismay? Are humans that weak to allow

elements to effect their emotions on such a high level? Yes. 

  


For Quatre this was just another night. Another long, miserable, night. The lack of movement as

he just sat there quietly on his windowsill, constantly staring blankly out of the tear-streaked glass. His

eyes a deep spellbinding blue and his soft golden hair, which always held its own luminosity, seemed

now, faded and worn. His heart once open and pure was now weighted down with the pain of his

burdens and loneliness. He looked up slowly at the rolling gray clouds that moved in with ferocity that

he could only compare to wild lions. To him the view seemed fitting and he stared with soundless

entrancement. Had his thoughts been so transparent the Mother Earth herself seemed to be enticed by

him and wanted to show him his inner feelings with acknowledgment? Was the sky crying just for him?

Did the heavens feel his sadness and the angel's compassion? No. 

  


Quatre got up slowly as a grin spread across his lips. Everyone had always said that he was

born special. His looks marked by the heavenly winged beings from beyond the clouds. His voice the

sound of heaven it's self. They were all mistaken. Sure he looked angelic and his voice was indeed

maybe god himself shining through, but his heart, and inner self, was almost a void of emptiness. His

heart felt nothing but ice and his head dark thoughts. Since when had someone who held such love and

compassion for the world turn into an identical twin of a marionette? When the world heard him sing no

one saw the darkness, only lies. Can one feel so alone when surrounded by people and the walls close

in on you when the world can be your garden? Yes.

  


He moved slowly through his living room suite making sure not to pay attention to the light

thrumming on his window. The night was still new and to this young blond it was better spent in

solitude. Not that he had much of a choice. Quatre knew deep in his heart he craved warmth and

compassion, tenderness and love, but in this world he knew neither existed. It was always fuck or be

fucked. He knew in the world of show, compassion as well as love were as fake as the tits of a porn

star. Counterfeit personalities were an everyday thing to Quatre. From fans to media to even himself,

everything was just one giant stage and he was the one with the strings being pulled. In his "career life"

the young Quatre Winner was one of the most cheerful, beautiful people, filled with happiness and a

continuous smile that seemed to radiate good fortune. Men and women wanted him, singers envied him

and everyone wanted to be him. The talent, the style, the life, anything and everything could be his if his

heart so desired. Did everyone think he was one of the luckiest people alive? Yes. Did everyone think

that the young man loved his achievement and basked in his glory? Yes. Did anyone ever figure that

they were applauding someone who was not the happy person they thought he was? Whose "real self"

was someone with dark nightmarish thoughts and suicidal tendencies. Of course not. Did they ever?

  
  


::Well there ya go. Here is the prologue. I hope to get chapter 1 up very soon. What do you think?

Should I continue posting? I don't want to be mean but if I don't get reviews I wont continue. So

please be kind and review ^_^ to let me know where I stand. Please no flames, they will not be

tolerated!!::

  



	2. Chapter 1

  


Deliverance

  


Chapter 1

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Gravitation. They belong to who ever created them. ::sweat drops, and laughs nervously:: If knew who created them I would say but unfortunately I don't. LoL. Also Please review I want to know if anyone has any suggestions or ideas I could use some lol. I really don't feel like writing anymore chapters if people don't like it. ::gets on knees and begs:: Soooo, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

  


"Dammit! Where the hell are they? It's half past 9!" The young Chinese man stood there impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. He crossed his arms in front of his chest trying desperately to control himself from the recent tendency to start pulling out his hair in frustration. Every time he asked his singers to be some where on time, one was always so called "fashionably late. He always expected this from the always-easy going, devil may care Maxwell, but when the always so punctual Winner was involved, it was defiantly a time to be nervous. The man stood there annoyed, once again glancing down at his watch. "Great nine thirty-five. Why the hell does time seem to mock you whenever it seems important? When I get my hands on the braided-"; all thoughts were cut off as he saw a familiar figure walk quickly towards him. He shifted furiously and then began to make his ay towards the on comer.

  


The young man whistled and thrummed his body to a beat that only he could hear as he walked down the street. The aura was cool and calm, and the boys look said it all. His eyes an almost violet, and his long chestnut braid down his back swung in soft unison with the sways he placed to his perfectly structured body. He wore tight black jeans which seemed to hug all the right places and a silky black see through shirt that fit snugly around his body. A silver chain hung loosely from his neck. A silver cross. His smile widened as he saw the young Chinese man walk hastily towards him. His hand covered with black biker gloves with the fingers cut out, waved happily as he made his approach. 

  


"You are late Maxwell! Where the hell have you been?" Duo stopped suddenly, his smile immediately disappearing as he winced with the others mans harsh tone. He cringed as if in pain when the yelling continued. "You were suppose to be here 37 minutes ago. Have you lost all decency to allow yourself to be tardy on a day as important as this? You braided imbecile! Where were you? Or do I even dare to ask?" The Chinese man stood their with a say-something-wrong-and-I'll-shove-my-foot-up-your-ass-look as he adjusted his thin black glasses and waited for a response. "I'm sorry Wu-man I lost track of time. I was with this girl I met last night at the bar and I-" Wufei held up his hand in annoyance and shook his head in disgust. "Learn to keep your dick in your pants when you have important meetings the next morning. Do you even care we might lose this deal if we show up late? Do you even care that your contract and fate rides on this conference?" Duo shifted uneasily as the Chinese man threw a fit and became uneasy when he thought he saw smoke coming out of the other mans ears. He swallowed nervously, but forced a smile. "Don't worry Fei, we got Quatre singing for us. Believe me, our new contractors would never dream of turning down a voice like his."

  


Wufei took a deep breath to center himself. He adjusted the collar of his dark grey suit and calmly walked away. "Your right Maxwell. No one in their right mind would turn down Winner. His voice is something this world has never seen and fully experienced." Duo smiled happily. Skipping as he caught up to Wufei he gently placed his hand on the others shoulder and grinned. "You see, you see, so stop worrying. I'm sure there's a contract waiting on the desk as soon as we walk in." Wufei smiled cunningly. "Your right. A contract will be all typed up and waiting for Winner." He stopped suddenly and gave Duo an icy stare of death. "You on the other hand can always be replaced. Professional drummers seem to fall out of the sky recently. Wouldn't you agree, Duo?" Duo stopped suddenly and literally turned blue with the thought as he watched the Chinese man walk away. "Th-That's so cold! You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Wufei turned around slightly and looked back at the braided boy, he grinned mischievously. "I'm your manager. I can do whatever I seem necessary to continue the success of Espier. I advise never to be late again Maxwell, doing so may lead to misplaced contracts." Duo put his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly after Wufei, mumbling to himself. 

  


Time slowly passed and there was silence among the two men most of the way towards the office building they were currently headed. Then realization hit him. When was Espier ever Espier without it's lead singer, and as current news goes, the young blond was missing. Duo nervously swallowed as he tried to initiate conversation with the steaming black haired youth. "Ummm, Fei?" Wufei stopped and turned to Duo. His face was completely emotionless. "Wh-Where is Quatre? Shouldn't he be with us?" Duo spoke carefully. Wufei gave him a bored look as his gaze shifted from the long haired boy to the sky. "He had a 6:30 photo shoot this morning. I'm guessing he got held up, but he didn't call, so I'm hoping he will just meet us there since it's going on 10:30." Duo stared at Wufei in disbelief. "Wait a minute, I get screamed at for being late and Quatre doesn't even get a second glance when he doesn't even call?" Wufei suddenly glared at Duo really hard as his anger began to swell. "Don't make me insult you Maxwell; I can bring everything into the light for you to understand if you want me to. Stop your bullshit." 

  


Duo grinned elfishly at Wufei and began to laugh as he approached him and put his arm around the black haired mans shoulder. "Fei man! You gotta learn to loosen up. Do I need to call one of my girls to come over and show you a good time?" Wufei adjusted his glaces as Duo's tugging started knocking them off his face. He looked at the braided man with a sigh. "That won't be necessary. Lets just go." He pulled out of Duo's half embrace and continued onward. Duo started laughing. "So anyway, how much longer till we get there?" Wufei stopped suddenly and glanced ahead. "Were here." 

Duo stopped suddenly as his gaze shifted ahead. In front of him stood a huge corporate building with the letters NG Studios written across the top. His pulse began to quicken and his forehead began to sweat as he made his approach towards the buildings door. Two huge revolving doors waited for his attention. He felt a sudden ping of tension and fear. This is where it would all be decided. His future; his fate; his career would be judged through those doors. This was the threshold of heaven, or the doorsteps of hell which he could spend the rest of eternity in regret and misfortune. The devil may care look quickly vanished and was replaced by a grave look as his expression darkened. He was worried.

  


Duo, in his travels had always heard rumors of this particular corporation, especially the owner. Once a band or group was recognized by NG Studio's the fate of whether they would continue on or be dropped from the knowledge of the world rested in a single office at the top of the very last floor. The owner was strict and well known to except nothing but perfection and excellence from those who were employed. The name was a top notch word that some even uttered in fear. Anyone and everyone who had anything to do with music knew there was only one man who was responsible for making 96% of his singers turn gold and Duo was moments away from meeting someone he never expected to see his entire life. Wufei stared up at the building with a blank look. :Shall we go? We don't want to keep Touma-san waiting." That was it! The dreaded word. Duo nodded and began to follow Wufei into the complex, but his heart still raced. To him, if there was a God, this would be it, and Duo wasn't sure if he was ready to meet his fate. Seguchi Touma was waiting. 

  


_To be continued..._

Look pretty button!!! Please press it! ^_^

========


End file.
